From EP 1 888 891 B1 a transversely positioned double-pass vehicle exhaust silencer is known. This vehicle exhaust silencer comprises a housing having a jacket and two end walls in which a silencer insert is inserted. Since the vehicle silencer is of double-pass design the jacket has two openings in each of which an inlet pipe can be inserted to which in turn the exhaust system can be connected. In order for the inlet pipes inserted in the openings to be mechanically loadable, these are fastened to associated retaining walls of the silencer insert through mechanical forming. To this end, a tool for example a type of stamping tool or circulating rollers enter the interior of the respective inlet pipe. The inlet pipe is then plastically deformed for example over the entire pipe circumference subject to the formation of a groove, wherein subject to the formation of such a groove the inlet pipe is positively or non-positively connected to the respective retaining wall. By joining the inlet pipes to the silencer insert adequately stable fixing of the inlet pipe to the vehicle exhaust silencer can be ensured. To form the vehicle exhaust silencer exhaust gas-tight the inlet pipe is additionally welded to the jacket in the region of the openings. Because of the stable joining of the inlet pipe to the silencer insert the weld seam between inlet pipe and jacket is subjected to less mechanical load and can be designed correspondingly weaker.
Disadvantageous in such positive or non-positive joining of such a pipe section designed as inlet pipe and penetrating a through-opening of the jacket is the low stability of the connection established between the pipe section and silencer insert through forming of at least the pipe section.